


One branch of many.

by Gumsbiter



Category: Cryp07
Genre: Character Study, Gen, friendship!, two bros vibing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumsbiter/pseuds/Gumsbiter
Summary: Character study of Modeus.
Kudos: 16





	One branch of many.

“I-I think I like you!”

A proud, if not nervous statement rang throughout the air. This could be fun. 

“Aw do you? I like you too!”

Annoying was one way to describe it. Sickening, oblivious, and naïve. What was charming possessiveness at first was now a jealousy that made Modeus feel cramped. It became frustrating to be the only one who knew what was going on. Above all and worse than anything, was the bright-eyed exclamations of a boy with all the naïveté of a love-struck teenager. So kind and willing, so horribly blissful. They wouldn’t last, not like this. Levi didn’t know anything about what he was getting himself into. 

“Let’s break up mkay? I mean even though we weren’t exactly public about it, I just don’t like you anymore.”

Predictable and loud, feelings painfully raw and wet and streaking down a freckled cheek. Too many feelings to say properly into words.

“Neither of us are in love, you’re just a insecure mess. I’m not interested in that.”

Years of assuming the true nature of others clouded his vision. Modeus wasn’t particularly good for much, but he was smart. Reading people was easy. 

Levi’s words are lost in his ears, the shouts and sobs far away, as if from behind a wall. Something in his chest aches. It was better he learned heartbreak and move on from his silly affection, now he’d stop trying to pry.

“I did like you. You just.. assume it’s better for everyone to hate you. I think I kinda understand that feeling cause I can’t be insecure about what’s out in the open I guess.”

“Mm..”

“I spent months wondering what I did wrong. Maybe you were right, about insecurity being why I wanted to date you. Then I realized you’re just kind of an asshole. That like yeah you were damaged but you let it define you.”

“Hey fuck of-“

“I’m not wrong. You let your young adult angst run wild and hurt everyone.”

“...yeahhh.” Modeus looked across to Levi, same as ever when he first got here, if a not a bit more stablized. 

“If things we’re different maybe we would’ve worked out.”

“Deus no offense but my boyfriend is way hotter than you.”

Theatrically gasping, Modeus puts a hand to his chest. “Oh now *that* hurts!”

Levi punches him light in the arm. “Oh I know, how will you ever get over the pain of losing a catch like me?”

“Haha fuck off!”

A serene silence passes.

“Levi?”

“Hm Modeus?”

“I’m glad we’re friends.”

“Mm”


End file.
